Broken Crown
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Electricity encircled Zues' eyes, " You are our champion. You are not given a choice." Percy pulled violently on his chains, "I am your prisioner." (AU where the gods enslave demigods for humanity)


A/N PHay how is u.

Touch my mouth and hold my tongue

I'll never be your chosen one

I'll be home safe and tucked away

Well You can't tempt me if I dont see the light

-Calm water transformed into a painful abyss of everlasting fire.

A calm voice attempted to cool the fire, " Son...you must understand. Please."

Streams of liquid fire trickled from the demigod's eyes.

"No. I hate you."

Posedion crouched by his weeping son, " "Perseus...please if you continue to refuse."

"I DON'T CARE. GO AWAY."

Electricity encircled Zues' eyes, " You are our champion. You are not given a choice."

Percy pulled violently on his chains, "I am your prisioner."

"Son..."

"Shut up Poseidon."

Several gasps of disasaproval rang through the throne room.

Ares cruelly edged, " Allow me to punish the brat. Let me condition him to be our champion."

Percy growled, " You. Wouldn't. DARE."

Apollo frowned and whispered to Percy, " Please don't make this harder for yourself nephew."

"I WANT TO GO HOME."

Ares snapped his pudgy fingers and a guard marched over to the demigod and jabbed him with the infamous gold scepter. Percy gave a primordial roar and struggled in his chains

Zues smirked at the now silenced demigod and turned around to a servant, "Haul in the others."

The door was soon kicked open and three others were dragged into the room. All of them fighting and screaming for release.

They were then chained to their mother or father's throne to which they yanked furiously in pure, unsaturated anger. Percy glanced sideways at the daughter of Athena, noticing the indignant tilt of her chin and the unyeilding flame coating the steel grey of her eyes. The daughter of Zues howled furiously,."Let me go or I swear I'll..."

She was prodded with the power draining scepter by one of the servants and then wacked. " Silence," He hissed. Sparks of electricity began to emit from her body.

Percy licked his chapped lips and croaked, "Stop fighting daughter of Zues. They'll starve you of your power if you fight."

She soon felt a spout of weakness rack through her body and she soonly stopped struggiling. The servant relented and walked away, dragging the cruel golden stick with him.

She muttered a thanks and stated that her name was Thalia. Percy nodded without a single word and hid between the walls of his legs. Thalia scoffed and Percy ignored her, unwilling to accept that this was going to be his life.

Alone in the presence of other prisoners. In shackles like an animal being trained to do tricks and flips. Percy clenched his fists tightly and took a deep breath.

A faint voice delicately whispered in his ear,

" Fight."

He shook his head, willing the voice to dissipate into thin air. Thalia rattled her chains together and Percy glanced up with moss-gree eyes that failed to gleam. The daughter of Zues in return narrowed her sparking eyes. The depths of blue holding a yearning to fight. Percy shook his head and shut his eyes, willing the twitch of his hand to vanish. His fingers hungered for a fight, begged to clasp the edge of his lethal sword. But who really was the enemy? Was Percy a freedom fighter or a wild beast only used at the entertainment of the gods? Was Luke wrong to break free from imprisonment and try to dethrone the gods?

Percy closed his eyes and began to remember. Luke stretched out his hand, reaching for Percy. He whispered harshly, "Come on Jackson. You can't really let the gods keep you here, can you?"

Percy commanded his hand to stay in his shackles.

Luke hissed, "The world could be ours... Kronos promised us."

Percy turned away from him and spat, "Leave...but know that once your foot steps through the door.."

Luke rolled his eyes and straightened his back, "What? I'll also be stepping through the doors of freedom?"

Percy stared him down and finally answered, "No...I will be forced to hunt you down... And kill you."

Luke's eyes widened and he took a step back. Just as quick as the weakness appeared, it disappeared with more haste. A confident smirk lifted the corners of his lips and he spat , "So be it."

Percy stared at the shackles encircling his wrists and frowned. Was he a slave or a freedom fighter? A champion or an animal? A body was dragged into the center of the room. His body was bones that shook in the wind. His clothes were pitch black but soaked with a red substance, undoubtly blood. He looked up at the gods. His eyes was a swirling vortex of anger and hatred. He looked young, yet aged by the trials of his past life. Ares smirked, "This one tried to run."

Percy's conposure tumbled down his throat as the boy formed a single question laced with pain, "Where's my mom?"

Percy screamed and yanked at the chains like the possesed. Yelling profabities at the gods, at the fates. At his dad. He screamed for his mother that he was stolen from in the dead of the night.

He ignored the guards that prodded the golden staff at his ribs. He ignored the calculating gaze that the daughter of Athena gave and ignored the cries of pleasure from Thalia who made noise by slapping her chains against the floor.

Pecy gasped for air and panted sharply, " .Not. A. Slave," He paused, "I will have my freedom."

With that the guard gave a final jab to his side and darkness coated the inside of Percy's eyes.

A/n *shrug* this plot had to be done. Forgive spelling/grammar for I wrote this on my phone. What do u think should I continue? Mkay baaiii

btw first lines from Mumford and Sons song


End file.
